


Mourning

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Dean allowed himself one day a year to mourn.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amberdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/gifts).



> Written in response to one of Amberdreams Inktober entries.

Dean wasn't sure if he was sad, angry, or had a headache. Scratch that, it was all of them; with a smidgen of happy to throw in the chaos soup that was his brain.

See, since the loss of his mother, he had set aside one day of the year to all out bawl over her loss. Later the day would include his father, Bobby, Mikey, Gabriel... and too many lives to fucking list! Sure, he had cried a lot when his mom had died. The last night he had sought comfort from his dad had been the last time he let himself really cry in front of the man.

John was not a good man when he was drunk. The bruise Sammy's bottle left on his shoulder was enough to discourage him from approaching his father. Sure, once he had sobered up he felt bad about it. Still, lesson learned.

See, as the eldest of the brothers, he had been expected to buck up and look after Sam. That meant that he didn't have time to be sad. Thus leading to his annual day of mourning.

You would think that the day would be set in stone, but it wasn't. It was always the day when it all got to be too much and he would break down crying. Which inevitably lead to a massive headache. Fuck, he preferred a hangover to the headache crying left behind.

He got up, cleaned up his face, slapped on his smile, and headed out to Sammy. What his little brother didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt him. At least when it came to Dean's emotions.

~Fin~


End file.
